


Home

by themortaltrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, moving in, takes place somewhere between seasons 2 and 3 i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themortaltrash/pseuds/themortaltrash
Summary: Magnus discovers Simon has been living in a boathouse, and decides to do something about it.—“Magnus’ face seemed to darken with every word vomited out of Simon’s mouth, and his chances of getting out of this slimmed to none.“





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I found in the depths of my phone and decided to share. I honestly couldn’t even tell you the timeline on this one, I just remember writing it when I realized it was Jace moving in with Magnus rather than Simon, like I’d hoped. I’ve always loved a good Simon/Magnus bromance. 
> 
> Enjoy, and criticism is always welcome!

“Simon, I can’t in good conscience let you live in a damned boathouse.”

Simon sighed. He’d accidentally let it slip to Magnus that he wasn’t exactly living _with_ Luke so much as he was living within a mile radius of Luke. “Magnus, honestly, it’s fine!” Simon assures him unconvincingly. “I don’t even feel the cold anymore — because I’m dead, y’know? And I have a bed in there now and all my equipment — I even have a few posters up! It’s just like I have a big bedroom! ...In an episode of Hoarders where a guy _really_ likes canoes.”

Magnus’ face seemed to darken with every word vomited out of Simon’s mouth, and his chances of getting out of this slimmed to none.

It wasn’t that Simon didn’t want to live with Magnus. In fact, as far as potential Downworlder roommates go, Magnus would definitely be at the top of the list: he was funny, he was smart, he was nice, and he was insanely rich while also being incredibly generous.

It was mostly Alec that was making him hesitate.

Simon didn’t even know why, really. Alec was a nice enough guy — now more than ever since he’d started dating Magnus — and everything he was trying to do for the Downworld was fairly admirable. But there was something about him that really just _scared_ him.

Maybe it was the fact that he could definitely kick Simon’s ass if the felt like it. He’d heard about Raphael — how Alec had burst into his room and tried to smash his face in with his bare fists because of everything that had happened with Isabelle. (Inappropriate as it was, the thought of Raphael losing in a fist fight made Simon feel just a little bit giddy.)

Or maybe it was because Alec was such an important person now. Head of the New York Institute. He was probably more important than the mayor.

Whatever it was, he’d have to get over it. There was no way Magnus was letting him leave without Simon’s promise to move in.

“There is another option,” Magnus said, thoughtfully rubbing his hand across the stubble on his chin.

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll pay for an apartment for you. Somewhere nearby.”

Simon gaped at him. There was no way in hell he’d let Magnus pay for an apartment for him in Brooklyn, and Magnus knew it. “I _cannot_ let you do that,” Simon said. “New York rent isn’t exactly cheap.”

“Well, I would buy it,” Magnus said, giving Simon an obvious look.

“That’s even worse!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Magnus grinned, clasping his hands together. “Great! Then we’ll move you into the guest room —previously Jace’s room. Is there anything you’ll need right away other than your clothes and equipment?” Magnus ran off to the guest bedroom — now Simon’s — and he was helpless to do anything but follow.

He opened his mouth to say something — anything — but he couldn’t form the words. He could only watch with a dumbfounded expression as Magnus rushed around the bedroom, muttering to himself, clicking his fingers, swishing his hands as he made Simon’s clothes appear in his new dresser and his equipment pop up in the corner and on the empty desk against the far wall. Magnus did one quick 360 and nodded to himself, pleased with his work.

“I hope that’s everything,” he said. “If there’s anything else you want we can go and get it tomorrow. We can even get your bed if you want — although I can’t imagine why you would; this mattress is amazing. And we can always redecorate; we’ll do anything you want. Oh—!” He clicked his fingers once more, and the posters he’d taped to the flimsy walls of the boathouse now hung in frames at the head of his new bed.

It was silent for a long moment as Simon looked around the room, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He’d only come for a bag of O-Negative and maybe some advice on his next date with Maia, and now he was moving in. And, oh, God, Maia. What if he wanted to see her? Could she come here? _Would_ she come here?

When Simon’s panicked gaze finally fell back on Magnus, the warlock had an odd look on his face — he looked almost embarrassed. “Magnus —“

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “I just — I can’t let you live there, Simon. You’re still a _person_. You still deserve a place to live that doesn’t drop below freezing in the winter or leak water from the roof when it rains. Just because your heart stopped beating doesn’t mean you stopped living.”

Simon was touched. Magnus was the only one who seemed to care about his subpar living conditions - including himself. He’d been so excited that he actually had somewhere to live that he hadn’t quite realized how wrong it really was. “Thank you,” he whispered, speechless for once in his life.

Magnus sighed quietly in relief at Simon’s acceptance. “It’s my pleasure, Simon. You’re welcome to use anything you’d like as long as it isn’t from my office — the only room strictly off-limits — and I keep the freezer fully stocked, so feel free to drink whenever you’d like. What’s mine is yours. Oh, and full disclosure, there are about ten cats milling around on the roof. They’re all very friendly.”

Simon choked out a laugh. It didn’t surprise him in the leasr that Magnus had a small herd of cats living on his roof. It seemed he was a sucker for a stray.

“You can invite people over, too — the bedroom was soundproofed after the whole Jace debacle, but you’re welcome to the rest of the house, as well. Just let me know if you’re throwing a party — I’d like to be there.”

Simon smiled and placed one hand over his heart. “I promise to tell you if I decide to throw a party in your apartment,” he said.

Magnus smiled back. “That’s all I ask,” he said and moved to leave the room.

Before Simon could even think, he blurted, “Wait, I have a question!”

Magnus spun gracefully on his heel to face Simon again, his head cocked curiously to the side. “Yes?”

Simon had the feeling that if his blood were pumping, his face would be red hot. “Alec,” he said dumbly.

Magnus’ confusion doubled. “Yes? What about him?”

“Is it...?” Simon cleared his throat. “Will it bother him? Me being here?”

“Of course not!” Magnus exclaimed, appalled. He seemed to notice Simon’s nerves and his shocked face morphed into an amused smirk, only slightly condescending. “Are you _afraid_ of Alexander?”

Simon sputtered. “No,” he lied. He paused. “Well, maybe. A little. ...Yes.”

Magnus laughed out loud, and Simon felt more embarrassed than he had before. “Don’t let him scare you. He’s really just a big old softy — especially once you get a few drinks in him,” Magnus teased with a wink.

Simon sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’m being silly.”

Magnus’ smile softened and he stepped toward Simon to place a warm hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home, Simon,” he said softly, patting Simon’s bicep before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Simon rubbed at his chest, feeling overwhelmed in such a good way — a _fantastic_  way. No one had ever been so unselfishly kind to him before. Without a second thought, Magnus had moved Simon into his apartment without a time limit or request for payment. He didn’t even have rules, really.

_What’s mine is yours,_ he’d said.

_Welcome home, Simon._


End file.
